Someone's Watching
by SamanthaShirley96
Summary: Betty and Jughead are happy together, leading the Serpents and enjoying their summer is all that is on their minds. But someone is watching them from afar. Betty's in danger but can Jughead save her in time. Contains Strong Adult Themes of Violence and Sexual Activity.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Betty opened the front door to her family home and her face creased into a beautiful, blinding smile. Jughead stood on the other side with a bouquet of tulips hiding the goofy grin she knew he was wearing.

"Hey bets, you ready?" He handed her the flowers and stepped closer, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Let me just put these in a vase and then I'll be with you," her eyes glittered with love as she turned away and headed to the kitchen.

Moments later she was closing the front door, her waist warmed by Jughead's leather covered arm. He guided her towards his motorbike.

"You know this never gets any easier, getting on this death trap," she laughed as she pulled her black helmet over her blonde hair.

"You find it sexy, don't lie," he joked, covering her blue summer dress with a leather bike jacket. His heart beamed with pride as she zipped up the Serpent jacket. They'd been dating two years and since her induction into the Southside Serpents a year ago their relationship had just grown and grown.

Ever since her family fell apart, the Serpents had become her family welcoming her with open arms. When she was with them, when she was with Jug she felt safe.

Swinging her leg over the bike behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his shoulder as he pulled away from the kerb.

20 minutes later they pulled up outside the Whyte Wyrm; the Serpents regular hang out. The sun had only just set, and it had cast a warm orange glow across the bar, the music could be felt through the flooring as they walked hand in hand along the decking towards the door. It was the annual summer barbeque and Betty had a surprise lined up for her boyfriend later in the night.

"Hey Toni, Cheryl" Betty smiled, giving the two girls a welcoming hug. Jug placed his hand in the small of her back and lent forward.

"Drink baby?" he asked, kissing her cheek as he spoke.

"Gin and Tonic please Juggy," she replied smiling back at him.

"Sure, do you two want anything?" He glanced over at the two girls cuddled up in the booth.

"Glass of White for me please and a beer for Toni," Cheryl smiled, her bright red lipstick parting to show her perfectly white teeth. Jughead nodded in reply and hustled his way through the crowd towards the bar, greeting fellow Serpents as he went.

The girls made small talk while they waited for their drinks, discussing plans they each had for the summer. Betty and Jughead had planned a couple of road trips, including one to New York to visit Archie and Veronica who had decided to spend the summer at the Lodge's house in the Hamptons.

"I can't believe you're taking a gap year," Cheryl said, her fingers placing with Toni's hair subconsciously. "I'm even more surprised your mother is letting you!"

"Well she didn't really have much choice, she's at the Farm all the time and we barely ever see other. Since I turned 18 she lost all rights to control my choices and my life," Betty felt a small pang of sadness at the loss she felt when she thought of her mother. "But I've got the Serpents as family now and with Jug being Serpent King, mum was too scared to argue once he started to back me up."

"You know you've always got us," Toni smiled, placing a hand on Betty's arm. At that moment Jug came back and placed their drinks on the table before sliding in next to Betty. Again the small talk began and as the night drew in their laughter got louder as they shared stories from their final year at school.

A couple of hours later there was a loud clash of a gong, sending silence rippling through the bar. All heads swung towards the young man stood on a chair at the far end.

"The bonfire is ready!" Sweet Pea exclaimed, sending the entire bar into a loud cheer. Everyone who cared got up and headed outside. This was what the night was about, sitting around the bonfire drinking and laughing with friends. Usually the guys played some pool while the girls watched from the hot tub that had recently been installed. The Serpents had recently come into some money, no one was really sure where it came from, but it had been poured into the Whyte Wyrm to revamp the place a little. This had included an outside pool table, dart board and a hot tub.

As the group ambled down the stairs, Betty felt her stomach flip at the sight of the huge bonfire set in the middle of the clearing. She loved these nights; it made her feel fully part of something that only those lucky enough to be inside could understand.

"I'm gonna go play a few games of pool," Jug said pulling his girl closer to his side.

"Sure thing, I'll stay with Cher and T; we'll probably be at the hot tub. I'll find you later," She smiled up at him, then on her tiptoes she placed a warm passionate kiss on his waiting lips. Their arms wrapping around each other effortlessly.

"See you later baby," He breathed when they eventually parted. Betty nodded and stepped to the side allowing him to head towards the group of awaiting guys. She made her way over to the hot tub, slipping her sandals off as she stepped onto the damp grass.

Cheryl and Toni had already shed their clothes, and were now sat in the tub in their bikini's; drinks in hand and laughing at some inside joke. Betty grabbed a beer bottle from the cooler and placing it on the edge of the hot tub she reached behind her and up-zipped her dress. Letting the fabric fall from her body she felt the heat of eye upon her. Usually she was in a high waisted bikini that covered mostly everything; tonight though she thought she'd try a new style.

Her legs were bare apart from the bright green bikini thong she wore, It sat high on her hips, showing off her toned bum and neatly waxed bikini line. It was paired with a matching bright green bikini bra that was see-through except for the perfectly placed stars over her nipples. She heard the whistles and whispers from the guys behind her and knew it wouldn't be long before Jug took notice. Cheryl and Toni looked at her from the water, their faces in an amused smirk, Betty met their eyes and winked as she reached up and pulled her hair from its signature pony tail. Cheryl nodded slightly as she peered round her friends' body, signalling that Jug was looking their way; with that Betty climbed the steps and lowered herself into the bubbling water. She heard a loud wolf whistle followed by a loud slapping noise and giggled. That would be Jug threatening whoever had been stupid enough to voice their appreciation at his girl.

"That was quite a show Betty," Cheryl laughed as the three girls clinked bottles.

"I thought I'd give a new style a try, put myself out there more," Betty smiled taking a sip from the brown glass bottle.

"Well it certainly got the attention of the lads, especially the new guy," Toni remarked nodding her head towards the pool table. Turning to see what she meant Betty spun round in her seat. Sure, enough at the edge of the crowd was a slightly younger guy that she wasn't familiar with.

"That's Jett, he moved here last year and was inducted into the gang about a month ago, so this is his first social. Clearly, he's not familiar with who belongs to who just yet," Toni explained.

Betty met Jett's eyes and he winked at her, a lustrous smile creeping across his face. Betty smiled back politely but inside she squirmed, the glaze in his eyes made her feel uncomfortable and suddenly she wished she was wearing something less scandalous. Suddenly Sweet Pea and Fangs bustled in front of Jett, blocking his eyeline to Betty. Glancing towards the pool table her swallowed hard; angry fierce eyes stared back at her as Jug leant on his pool cue next to the table. A quick but noticeable shake of his head he looked away and headed towards Jett; who was now looking very sheepish as the two guys grabbed an arm each, leading him away behind the bar and out of sight.

"I think I better go and make sure nothing serious happens," Betty said quickly, standing up and climbing out the pool.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Cheryl asked, worry streaked across her face.

"I think shes right babe, if anyone can calm Jughead down it will be her and the last thing we need right now is fight between members," Toni smiled almost regretfully at Betty.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry," Betty smiled reassuringly as she slid her Serpent jacket on over her swimsuit before sliding her feet back into her shoes. Still holding her beer she made her way quietly round the back, hearing voices as she drew near.

"I swear Jughead I didn't know she was your girl, I'm sorry," a panicked voice tore through the night as she rounded the corner. Jughead had Jett by the scruff of his shirt and was forcing him back against the brick wall. Just as Betty went to take a step forward a firm hand wrapped round her arm.

"Go back to the hot tub Betty," Fangs suggested firmly as he and Sweet Pea stepped in front of her protectively.

"Let go of me," she demanded.

"This isn't a fight you need to be involved in," Sweet Pea ushered as Fangs removed his hand, neither of them moved aside she noted.

"This isn't going to be a fight at all," She spat pushing her way past them and walking over to Jug.

"Betty alert," Fangs shouted as she drew closer to the scene. As Jughead turned around she saw blood dripping from a cut on Jett's cheek, instantly dropping her gaze to his hands she noticed Jug had a graze on his right knuckle.

"Betty go back round to the party," his voice was firm and angry but he'd softened the tone for her. His eyes raked up and down her body, noticing that she was only wearing the bikini and her jacket which was only half zipped up. He bit his lip as his eye fell on her cleavage.

"Only if you come with me," she said stepping closer to him.

"I'm nearly finished here," He said stepping backwards towards Jett, one hand still firmly in place on his upper arm. Jett's face was tight, and he looked hurt but his eyes still fell on Betty's chest. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around herself trying to cover her bare skin. Jughead noticed the small gesture and his head spun round to look back at Jett.

"Seriously?! I'm stood here and you're still eyeing my girl up," He spat angrily in Jett's face, moving his free hand to this throat. "Betty leave, go back round!"

"No Jug, not without you. He's not worth it," she pleaded placing a soft hand on his shoulder. "Please baby, come back round with me." Jug looked round at Betty who was pleading him softly with her eyes.

"Fine," he said, giving one last hard shove before releasing Jett, "but take this as a warning Jett, you look at my girl like that again and I swear…"

"I think he's got it Juggy," Betty interrupted grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her. Sweeping his hand through his messy fringe he wrapped a protective arm around her waist and guided her back around the corner followed by Sweet Pea and Fangs.

Betty decided to spend some time with Jug, attempting to calm him down and take his mind off things. She still had a surprise lined up but now she was beginning to doubt whether it was a good idea. For the next hour she sat on the edge of a table next to the dart board as he released some frustration. Toni had given her a spare pair of denim hot pants to offer come additional coverage even though she was still barely dressed. With every drink that passed her lips she became more and more relaxed and by the time her and Cheryl had finished another glass of wine she was up and swaying with the music.

"I'm gonna go dance with the girls," She said to Jughead and he flicked the cap off another beer. She only then noticed that he'd barely had a drink since the Jett incident.

"Okay baby, but be careful," he smiled warningly.

"Don't you panic Juggy, I'll be fine," She placed a lust fuelled kiss on his lips her hands unzipping her jacket between them. As they broke apart she shimmied her shoulders letting the leather slide from her body.

"Betty," Jughead warned grabbing the garment before it hit the floor.

"I'm hot," she laughed as she walked backwards towards the dancefloor. She winked as he stood staring at her in disbelief. She was now in just her bikini top and Toni's barely there hot pants. She knew it was a risk, Jug would be more protective than normal after the earlier incident but she was too drunk to care anymore.

Jughead stood next to the dart board watching as Betty laughed with some of the other Serpent girls. Normally he wouldn't have worried about her dancing in her bikini, she often ended up like that at the summer social's. However normally she was in a less revealing bikini. He glanced round the clearing as people joked and laughed by the bonfire, his eyes scanning the faces for any sign of Jett.

"Alright boy?" His father's voice interrupted his thoughts as he sat down on the table.

"Yeah, things are good," he smiled, handing a beer to his dad. FP used to be the king, but when he got back from prison, he handed control over to his son, although behind the scenes he still played a big part in the Serpents.

"I heard what happened between you and Jett," He said subtly, "You need to take it easy on the new guys, they aren't to know she's yours. You can hardly blame them for looking when shes doing that." He gestured with his bottle towards the dance floor. Following his fathers gaze his heart sunk a little. Two platforms had been dragged from the outbuildings and each had a pole sunk firmly into the centre. On one platform was Toni, now dressed in her black jeans and stilettos paired with her bikini from earlier. On the other was Betty.

Their eyes met and he willed her to get down; he knew it was hopeless pleading from afar though, she'd had far too much to drink to take any notice. When she got drunk, she became a wild version of her usual tame self. He loved it normally as her wild heart translated to the privacy of their bedroom later. However tonight was different. Jett would be somewhere nearby watching and something about the new guy made him feel threatened and over-protective.

"Betty…" Jug sighed as the crowds drew closer around the platforms. The music began pumping and the girls seemed to feed off each other and somehow became synchronized with their movements. Getting lost in the moment his body ached to grab her and hold her close; but he watched from afar getting more and more frustrated with every drop and swing. Looking at all the guys faces he was hit like a truck by jealously. All their eyes were on Betty, who could blame them? She was sexy as hell, even his most loyal guys couldn't help but smile at her body as it worked its way round the pole. The dance bought back memories of the night Betty was inducted into the gang, when without Jug knowing she'd got up on stage and danced in front of the whole bar. He'd be blown away by her confidence but also angered that now she couldn't back out from such an uncertain life. Things had changed since then though and now she was fully part of the gang and he couldn't imagine ruling without her by his side. As his anger started to settle the song drew to a close and the onlookers began clapping, Jug joined in as his father gave him a manly shove. Jug smiled and shook his head, there was something a little weird about his dad appreciating how hot his girl was, but he also knew that almost every guy here tonight appreciated it too. He was just about to go back to the pool table when he saw Betty stumbled too close to the edge, is heart jumped into his throat as she came crashing off the edge. He see's a flash of a body as arms wrap round her waist holding her close before she hits the floor. His feelings mellow for just a second before he notices who the arms belong to. Jett. Anger rising through him he rips through the crowds towards them, fists clenched. He clocks the movement of fellow Serpents following him and faintly hears his dads warning tone, telling him he should take it easy. All reasoning is ripped from his body when he see's a very drunk, limp Betty slumped in Jett's arms; his face plastered with a seductive grin. Jug notices his hands firmly in place on the edge of her shorts, one thumb ever so slightly tucked into the waist band. A red fog glosses over his vision as he lunges towards them, arm in the air ready to smack the smug grin off his face. Before he makes contact though his movement is stopped by someone grabbing him from behind and dragging his arms backwards.

"Calm it son," his father bellows stepping between the two guys. It's then that Jughead notices Fangs has moved in and is now holding a sheepish looking Betty. Throwing a look over his shoulder her shrugs out of the grapple of Sweet Pea who obligingly releases him, hands in the air surrendering.

"No fights tonight, Jett was simply helping weren't you boy," FP says, placing a hand on Jett's shoulder, giving him a warning squeeze that was probably just a little too hard.

"But Dad you didn't see…" Jug head steps forward fists still clenched preparing to argue this out.

"I saw it all son, but no fighting tonight. He's been warned and I'm sure like the loyal Serpent he's become he will stay away from Betty," FP looks at Jett, giving him a stare that lets him know he has no choice.

"I was just trying to help, don't worry I'll stay away from her," Jett agrees, swallowing hard.

"Good," FP smiles releasing his grip from the young lad. "Now Jug, I think it's time to head home with Betty." Jughead's eyes fall on a very drunk, very sleepy Betty still slumped in Fangs' arms.

"Sure," Jughead agrees reluctantly as he walks over and picks his girl up in a bridal carry and walks through the crowds towards his trailer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the light broke through the thin flowered curtains Betty's eye stung. It felt like there were drummers in her head every time she tried to move. What on earth had happened last night? She rolled over and found the space next to her empty, her heart sank. Where was Jughead? She was sure she remembered coming into the trailer with him. Groaning she sat up, noticing the baggy white t-shirt hanging from her body. Getting to her feet she padded slowly through to the kitchen where thankfully she found Jughead sat drinking a cup of coffee at the table.

"Morning Juggy," she croaked, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

"Morning," his voice was harsh and cold. She racked her brains trying to think of why he would be upset with her.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked walking over, standing behind him she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Nothing with you beautiful," he sighed, clearly noticing the worry in her voice. "You didn't do anything wrong, but what do you remember from last night?"

Sitting down she took a sip of water and thought hard. Suddenly it all came back to her. Jett. The bikini. The Pole.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry! I should never have got up on the platform. Please don't be angry with me," she grabbed his hand and pleaded with him.

"Bets don't be silly I'm not angry with you. I loved your performance last night," he smirked, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. "It's just Jett, I can't get him out of my head. He really got under my skin."

"Don't think too much into it, he knows we're together so I'm sure he'll keep his distance," Betty comforted taking another sip from her bottle.

"You didn't see how he was with you when you fell off the platform, he had his thumb in your waistband," his voice was filled with an anger that Betty rarely saw. The memory of the feeling came flooding back to her, her hand moved to the spot on the hip where his thumb had pressed. Jughead looked at her, noticing the sad look that spanned across her face.

"Don't worry about it, dad had a word with him last night after we left. I just can't help but let it get under my skin. You know how protective I am of you, I just can't get the image of him touching you out of my head," he signed in defeat.

"Well today is a new day, lets have some fun," she smiled, kissing his hand affectionally. She met his eyes with a cheeky glint, slowly she traced her fingers up his arm and hooked it under the hem of his sleeve.

"What do you have in mind," he smirked sitting up straight and grinning back at her.

"Breakfast?" she suggested, biting her lip seductively, staring at him.

"I know just the thing," his face opened into a massive cheeky smirk and he stood up. In one big step he was there, between her legs he wrapped his arms round her waist. Betty squealed as she wrapped her limbs around his body. Laughing she buried her head into his neck and sucked on his collar bone. She felt his breath catch in his throat she brushed her teeth along the bone, knowing it would be getting him hot and bothered. Just as shes about to nip at the skin she is thrown from his body and lands softly on the bed, the springs echoing as she bounced on the thin mattress. Standing between her thighs which hung of the end of the bed, he reached round and effortlessly grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and tugged it off over his head. Betty couldn't control the small groan that escaped her plump pink lips as her eyes and fingers trailed over his muscled stomach. He hadn't always been that toned but since becoming king of the Serpents he'd taken it upon himself to work out at least once a day and Betty had to admit it suited him. Jughead wrapped one hand round each thigh and pulled her closer, it was only then that she realised she was bare underneath the oversized t-shirt she was wearing. The rough cotton of his sweatpants scraped along her inner thigh, sending her whole body into a hot spasm. Slowly he bent down and began kissing her thighs, peppering small, barely noticeable kisses all the way up till he reached the hem of her shirt. Each kiss felt hot and Betty couldn't control her body as her hips thrust up towards him, allowing the fabric to rise above her centre. Jughead was caught off guard as his eyes were drawn to the neatly trimmed public hair. He let out a husky, deep groan as Betty thrust forward once more. Sliding his hand up and under her shirt he exposed her stomach and then her breasts, just as Betty pulled the no longer required shirt over her head. Laying there naked she felt raw and exposed as she lay naked in front of him. Hooking her legs round his waist she pulled him close and forced her lips upon his, tangling her hands in his black, unruly hair. Their tongues battled for control as they grappled and pulled at each other. Using her feet she hooked them into the waist band of his sweatpants and without breaking the kiss began to shimmy them down off his hips. Laughing he stood back, making Betty gasp in disappointment as broke their kiss. Pushing his pants down and kicking them away Betty watched as his stiff erection sprung from the hold of the fabric. Before Jughead knew what was happening she was up on her knees, arms wrapped around him and in one surprisingly easy, swift movement she had thrown him on the bed as was lowering herself onto him. They both moaned in ecstasy as he rested his hands on her hips, supporting her body as she picked up rhythm. Leaning back slightly she covered his hands with hers, showing all of herself to him and her body slid up and down on him. Unable to contain himself, he wrapped his strong arms around her and sat up so his head was nestled between her breasts. A squeal escaped her lips as the movement drove him deeper inside her and she responded by wrapped her limbs around him once again. Taking back control Jughead pulled her firmly towards his body, thrusting hard and deep into her wet core. Her moans grew louder and louder with every thrust and she felt the wetness drip from her body as her muscles prepared for what was about to happen. Their breath synchronised and she tightened her grip on him as their hips rocked forcefully together, Betty now unable to control her screams as she arched her back, forcing her breasts into his waiting face. Taking a nipple between his lips he sucked hard, grazing his teeth along the hard pebble. That single action was all it took for Betty to orgasm, her body clenching around Jughead's as she let out a high raspy scream. Feeling her insides clench around his member was all it took for Jughead to come inside her, allowing a low groan to escape his lips as their bodies fell limp around each other.

Breathing rapidly, they fell backwards onto the bed, Betty rolling off to the side and nestling herself into his chest. Eyes closed they lay there, naked and sweaty but both completely satisfied.

"I love you Juggy," Betty whispered, tilting her head to meet his gaze.

"I love you to Bets," he replied, planting a loving kiss on the top of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Betty fumbled with her keys to open the front door of her family home, unsurprisingly it was empty. Her mother was rarely home during the day, spending most of her days teaching English at the Farm. Slinging her bag on the floor at the bottom of the stairs she headed to the kitchen. Trailing a finger along the spotlessly clean counter top her thoughts rewound to what life used to be like. Her mum and her baking brownies and having flour fights while her sister, Polly and their father cooked BBQ in their perfectly landscaped garden.

Although she never admitted it to anyone except herself, she often found herself wishing things could go back to how they used to be. Life was so simple back when her family was complete, they were just life a normal everyday small-town family. Shaking her head, she fought the memories back inside their dark boxes in her mind. Her life would never be the same again, her dad was in prison, her mum and sister were members of some weird cult and finally she'd left school so didn't even have the familiarity of that anymore. However, what she did have was Jughead and the Serpents. Veronica and Archie would be back in the fall so soon she'd have them back again to keep her occupied while Jug was working.

Grabbing a sandwich from the fridge she bounced her way upstairs to her room. Pulling the chair out from under her desk she sat down and opened her laptop. She dreamed of being a journalist and had managed to land a summer job writing articles for an online magazine aimed at teens. It was far from the high-profile crime reporter she longed to be, but it was a step in the right direction, and she would take anything she could get to keep her busy over the summer till collage started. This week she was writing an article called 'How to Stop the Summer Slums'. Finishing off her sandwich she ties her hair up and begins typing.

An hour later and 1000 words down she was just finishing up when her phone buzzed from across the room. Saving her work quickly she jumped up and threw herself onto her bed, picking up her phone as she sunk into the mattress. Unlocking her screen she smiles seeing that the text is from Demi, a friend of hers from the Serpents.

_'__Hey girl, wanna come out 2nite? Pick U up 7:30 xo'_

It was currently only 1pm so she had plenty of time to finish the article and get ready, so rapidly she typed her reply back.

_'__Sure thing, what we wearing? X' _

Almost immediately her phone buzzed a reply.

_'__Snakeskin and sexy' _

Betty couldn't help but smile as she locked her phone again and rolled onto her back. Despite her earlier thoughts she told herself she was happier now than she ever had been. Finally, she was part of a family that would protect her and fight for her no matter what she'd done in the past. Sighing she pushed herself up off her bed and headed over to write the last 500 words of the article.

7:30 came round quicker than she'd expected and she was only just ready when Demi revved her bike from out the front of her house. Waving out the window letting her know she'd be 5 minutes she quickly jammed her phone into her pocket and grabbed her jacket as she ran down the stairs. Making sure to lock the door behind her she jogged over to the bike.

"Looking good Betty," Demi smiled, giving her a fist bump and handing her a spare helmet. Betty had decided to wear a crop top that tied up in the front and a pair of short black denim shorts.

"Thanks Demi, you look pretty smoking yourself," she smiled climbing onto the back and grabbing hold of the handles. Demi just shrugged in reply as she pulled out onto the road and headed towards the Southside. Feeling the cool summer air whip across her face was refreshing and definitely something she needed. She didn't venture out with the girls often and it felt good to be stepping out on her own for the night. After all she was Serpent Queen and it helped to keep a good rapport with the girls in the gang.

20 minutes later Demi rolled up outside a bar on the very edge of town. It was called Tomb and it wasn't a haunt they ventured to often. The Serpents weren't exactly always welcome here as it was often occupied by a bunch of the upper-class teens from the next town along. Greeting the other girls who had met them there she took the front position and walked confidently into the bar. She felt the whole atmosphere change and she felt the girl's close ranks behind her.

"We'll keep it nice and civil tonight girls, no hard partying just some nice social drinks," She said quietly so only they could here. Toni placed a hand on her forearm giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"You got it girl," said Jazz, Demi's younger sister.

Walking forward they headed to a booth at the far end of the bar feeling the intensity of everyone's eyes following them. They got their drinks without trouble and were sat talking about who the hottest guy in the Serpents was when the door to the club swung open with a loud clash. The echo of wood smacking against wood rippled through the bar as all heads swivelled to see who needed to make such an entrance. Betty's heart sank and Cheryl instantly placed her comforting hand on her cousins legs.

Walking through the crowds like Moses walking through the parting sea was Joshua Morris-Addams. His family used to live next door to Betty's so they'd grown up together. He was two years older than her but they had socialised at events throughout their childhood and teenage years; everyone thought they'd end up together. Then one night, Betty's family were hosting a big business dinner party, as she was only 15 at the time she'd headed up to bed early. As she was sleeping Josh had crept into her room and forced himself upon her. She'd tried to mention it her parents a few days later they'd brushed it off and not taken her seriously. A month later his family moved across to the next town. This was 3 years ago and Betty hadn't seen him since they moved.

Her palms were clammy as him and his group of friends marched towards the bar. Nobody except Cheryl and her parents knew what had happened, she hadn't even brought herself to tell Jughead. Betty swallowed hard, the lump catching in her throat and stopping her breath as he turned and noticed her from across the bar. Their eyes locked and all Betty felt was fear and panic as a slow, menacing grin drew across his face.

"Betty are you okay?" Jazz asked, bringing her back into the real world. "You've got as white as a ghost."

Shaking her head and rubbing her hands across her jeans she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, just I know the guy at the bar. Let's say we've got bad history."

Cheryl's face fell at the memory of the night she'd found Betty sat on the roof of the school, that was when she'd opened up about the assault. Betty had been battling with the truth for a few months and then when she thought she couldn't take it anymore she'd found herself sat on the edge of the school building wondering about where to go next. Cheryl had talked her down and managed to source a councillor to come and speak to her in private so that nobody else knew what had happened. Then a few months later she'd met Jughead and her life was turned around. She no longer saw the councillor but every so often the nightmare would replay in her dreams and bring it all to the front of her mind again.

"Well we won't let him get too close," Toni promised picking up her beer and shuffling a little closer to her. Josh lifted his beer towards Betty as his group made their way to a table across the room. He'd picked a table that was in the direct eyeline of Betty and even without looking Betty could feel the stab of his gaze.

As the night carried on Betty managed to relax with every drink the girls bought her. They began laughing and Betty found herself forgetting about Josh sat across the room.

"Okay girls, its my turn to get the round!" Betty declared, placing her palms on the table and pushing herself up. "Shots?" The group cheered at the mentions of shots making Betty laughed as she squeezed past out the booth. Walking over to the bar she pulled her phone from her pocket and to her surprise there weren't any texts from Jug. Placing her order she scrolled through her social media while the bartender got out the glasses and began pouring the drinks. She was vaguely aware of a body stood a little too close, but still looking at her phone she didn't take much notice of him. Until he spoke.

"Hello Elizabeth," Joshua's voice was deep and husky; it sent shivers down Betty's spine. "It's been a while."

"Please leave me alone," Betty pleaded, hating how her voice sounded so pathetic.

"I'm just saying Hi, we've got a lot of history," He turned to face her, towering over her petite frame. "Is that a Serpents jacket I see? You really have lowered your standards."

Feeling some confidence from wearing the jacket she stood a little taller.

"Yeah my boyfriend leads them," She said smugly hoping he would back off.

"Boyfriend? You're Jughead Jones' little piece?" His voice was full of humour.

"You know Jughead?"

"Of course I do, I had to get him to keep his snakes under better control, they were infesting my little town," He spat viciously, looking Betty up and down. "You don't suit that lifestyle, you are far too… perky for them."

His eyes fell on her chest, his tongue licking his lower lip. Betty felt sick as his gaze bore a hole into her. Josh moved forward, closing the gap between their bodies. Betty's breath got caught and she found herself trembling as his hand brushed over her hip. Just as Betty was sure he was going to try and kiss her she felt a rush air past her. Josh was ripped away from her and she saw a flash of leather as the girls bustled in between them.

"You lay another hand on her and I swear I'll kill you," Cheryl shouted angrily at Josh. Toni wrapped an arm around Betty, holding her close. Betty began slowing her breath, trying to match it to Toni's.

"Back off little lady," Josh warned.

"Don't patronise me. You touch her again and you'll have more than just us to answer to," Cheryl shoved him backwards, knocking him into some guys stood drinking.

"Babe come on, lets get Betty home," Toni grabbed hold of Cheryl's arm, giving her a squeeze.

"Yeah lets get her home," Cheryl nodded. Spinning on her heel she flicked her bright red hair in his face, then linking her arm through Betty's she led the way through the on lookers and out the front door.

As soon as the cool night air hit Betty she couldn't contain her emotion and panic any longer. Tears streamed down her face and she felt her chest tighten. Her vision went blurry and then all of sudden she felt herself falling. Everything went black as she hit the cold ground with a hard thud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Betty, Betty baby wake up," the voice echoed in her head as Betty's vision went from black to bright white and then as her eyes opened the scene around her came into focus. Trying to lift her head up she felt a pang of pain shot round the front of her head and down her neck.

"No Betty just stay still for a minute," Jughead's voice sounded soft and worried. Listening to his words she lowered her head back down slowly and took in the scene above her. Jughead was knelt down beside her, his hand placed protectively under her head and the other one holding her hand tightly. Looking around her she noticed that all the girls were stood around her, Fangs and Sweet Pea hovered on the edge of her vision, looking around the car park cautiously.

"What…what happened?" Betty's voice was dry and croaky.

"You had a panic attack Betty, then you passed out and I think you hit your head. You've been out cold for about 20minutes now," Cheryl explained, the evidence of tears shown by the slight black lines down her face.

"We called Jughead because we know you wouldn't have wanted to go to hospital," Toni elaborated, seeing the confusion on her face.

"You've never had an attack this bad before what brought…." Jugheads question was cut short by a loud voice cutting through the air.

"What are you all doing here still?" Josh shouted as he buttoned up his trench coat, walking towards them with his pals in tow. Jughead looked up rapidly, his hands never leaving Betty's body. His face darkened as the group approached them. As the crowds parted slightly Betty saw Josh look down and notice her lying on the floor.

"Oh look Betty's taking it all lying down, just like old times," He mocked, hooking his thumbs into his belt and chewing his tongue slightly. Jughead was up and on his feet before Betty even had a chance to blink.

"What the fuck did you just say to my girl?" He stood over her as Toni and Cheryl bent down and began helping Betty to her feet.

"What you didn't know Jones?" The shook on Josh's face was clear but she saw a glint in his eyes at the thought of breaking the news to Jughead.

"What are you talking about Josh," Jughead clenched his fist as he stepped round a now standing Betty.

"I've been with your girl Jones. I was her first," His voice was smug and the evil smirk on his face showed he was enjoying this moment. "I ruined that pretty little body for every guy who came after, especially you."

Lunging forward Jughead's fist connected with Josh's face, sending him staggering backwards. Jughead grabbed his collar and forced him backwards into a parked car.

"You say another word about my girl, and I swear I'll rip your tongue out,"

"Let go of me now Jones, or I'll have you arrested. Then who would stop me revisiting your girl's bedroom." Betty felt sick at the words leaving his mouth.

Jug was about to smash his face once more when Fangs and Sweet Pea dragged him backwards towards the group of Serpents.

"Jughead, walk away," Fangs warned, gripping his arm tightly. The anger surged in Jugheads stomach. Betty had never mentioned being with someone before him. As far as he was aware, they shared their first time together.

"Get out of here before I get pest control in to take care of you," Joshua stood up, straightening his jacket and spitting blood to the floor.

Fangs pushed Jughead round towards Betty. Shaking lose of their grip he walked back towards Betty. His hands rested on her shoulders and he pulled her close.

"Come on lets get you home," He said, placing a kiss on her forehead. He was confused but right now his priority was making sure Betty was okay. Guiding her towards the waiting car he helped her into the passenger seat before getting behind the wheel and driving off. The roar of motorbike engines told him that the Serpents were right behind him.

Reaching her hand across she placed in on his thigh. She still felt woozy and her head thumped in pain with every bump they drove over.

"I'm sorry Juggy," Betty breathed, resting her head back onto the head rest.

"You don't need to be sorry baby, I'm just glad you're okay," he sighed, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. "You do need to explain everything though, when you're ready of course."

Choking back tears Betty pulled her hand away and buried her face into her palms, sobbing uncontrollably as the memories flooded back to the forefront of her mind. Jughead pulled the car to the side of the road. Switching the engine off there was only the streetlights to illuminate the inside of the car.

"Betty baby, what's wrong? You don't have to tell me anything now. I'm not mad, just confused," He shuffled closer to her, taking her hand in his and using his free hand he wiped a stray tear from her nose.

"It's…not that…" she tried to slow her breathing as she gripped his hand tightly.

"Tell me baby, please." His voice pleaded with her, wishing that he could somehow understand what was going on. Betty took a few deep breaths and swallowed back her tears. A few minutes later she'd regained enough composure to talk in proper sentences.

"Josh used to lived in the house next to mine. We grew up together, our families hosted events and parties. Then one night, a few months before we met," Betty paused, pushing back the flood of tears threatening to escape. "He snuck into my bedroom… and…" How was she meant to form the words to explain what happened?

Jughead took a deep breath in. She didn't need to say the word for him to guess what that dick had done. A red hot bubble of anger soared through his body, up his throat and into his mouth. It took everything he had to keep his mouth shut. His fists clenched automatically. The thought of that prick touching her, forcing himself on her… it made him feel sick. Leaning over he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. He felt her body melt into his as she began to cry once again. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, he knew that nothing would take away the memory of what he done. As he held his distraught girlfriend close to his chest, he couldn't hold back the tear that dripped from the corner of his eye. He had to protect her, even if his life depended on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next few days Betty and Jughead kept themselves out the way of everyone. They went for walks along the river, stayed in and watched movies, anything to give Betty some time to recover from the ordeal at Tomb. Some of the Serpents has popped round to see Betty and Jug had headed out to a few meetings, despite his reluctance to leave her alone.

As the early Friday morning light filtered in through the trailer curtains, Jughead sat on the end of the bed watching Betty sleep. He watched her body rise and fall with every breathe, hoping that at least while she slept her dreams would be peaceful. She hadn't been herself over the last few days. She flinched whenever he touched her without warning and he hated himself for making her feel worse. He couldn't imagine how it must feel; seeing her attacker again and bringing all the horrible memories of that night back again. She'd explained what had happened a little more over the last few days but she still found it hard to talk about and he hadn't pressured her. She'd assured him that with time she would be okay, it was just a shock to the system and as long as he was there she promised she'd be okay.

Standing up, he tucked the covers around her a little tighter and gave her hair a soft kiss. Leaving a note on the bedside table he pulled his jacket and his beanie on and headed out the door. Waiting in the drive for him was Sweet Pea, Fangs and Hunter.

"Let's go boys," Jug said, swinging his leg over his motorbike and leading the way towards the Whyte Wyrm. As the wind blew into his face his mind kept bouncing back to the sleeping girl he'd left in his bed, wishing he could be there next to her when she woke up; he knew though that this meeting couldn't wait.

A few moments later the small group pulled up into the car park of the bar. Parking up at the front they headed in, faced with a small group of waiting Serpents. They all stood at Jughead walked weaved through the tables and chairs stacked up.

"Morning boys, thanks for coming," Jug stood at the head of the table and firmly placed his hands on the wood. "I know I've been a little absent this week but I'm back now. I've got a mission that I need some help with."

He looked at the expectant faces around the table, feeling proud that he had such a loyal group of members.

"Anything boss," Fangs nodded, the rest of the group giving a synchronised agreement.

"I need surveillance on Joshua Morris-Adams. I want someone watching his every move. Dig up any dirt you can find on him, his friends. I want to know every single thing about him."

"Sure thing, but can I ask why?" Kyle asked from the back of the group.

"He…" Jug swallowed, unsure if he would be able to say the words out loud. "He attached Betty. That night he mentioned in the car park, he raped her."

The shook on the faces around him was obvious; then their expressions turned from shook to anger.

"You got it Jughead," Sweet Pea banged a fist on the back of a chair. "Betty is our queen and we will make sure he pays for what he done."

"Yeah we'll wipe that smug look of his pretty little face," Hunter growled.

Jughead shook his head quickly, "I don't want anyone to touch him. Not unless it's to protect Betty or in self-defence. I want to bring his world crashing down around him."

The Serpents nodded in agreement. The door to the bar creaked open and they all turned to see who it was. Jett walked through the door, sheepishly heading towards the group.

"Morning Boss," He greeted with a nod towards Jughead; who struggled to keep his anger contained. Right now Jett was not the threat, Josh was.

"Morning Jett, welcome to the team. You'll be working with Kyle and Hunter on infiltrating Josh's group of friends. They'll explain everything else. Keep a low profile and don't get caught!" He gave them each a fist bump across the table before turning to focus on the rest of the group. "Now Sweet Pea, Fangs you'll be my right hand men. I want you taking the lead on the surveillance. Direct teams wherever you need, I need to stick around to keep an eye on Betty but if you need me, Toni and Cheryl are happy to help."

They guys nodded in agreement, arms folded they looked like soldiers waiting to go into battle.

"Last thing, keep this quiet from Betty. She doesn't need to know about any of this. Not yet." The group nodded in agreement. Betty hated it when the Serpents started doing things that were risky or against the law; but he had to do something, he couldn't let Josh get away with it. And he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the end of it. Something inside him told him that Josh would be back very soon.

Meanwhile back at the trailer, Betty rolled over in bed expecting to roll into a warm body. Sitting up quickly, she looked around the room and through the door into the kitchen for any sign of Jughead.

"Juggy?" She called out questioningly, the sound of her voice echoing through the thin walls. Panic began to set in as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Glancing down to grab her phone she noticed a small folded piece of paper. Grabbing it with shaky hands she opened it.

_'__Morning Beautiful, _

_I've gone to meet with the guys, I'll be back soon. Breakfast is in the fridge._

_Love you x' _

Breathing calmly, she smiled; the panic decreasing. Placing the note back down she padded softly out into the kitchen. Pouring herself a mug of coffee from the still warm machine she looked out the kitchen window across the grass into the woods. The birds flittered about in the mid-morning breeze, playing with every wave of the wind, bouncing from tree to tree. She thought about how she'd dreamed of being able to fly when she was younger, to be able to take of from any situation and fly to somewhere safe and new. Smiling sadly at the thought of her childhood dreams and how her life had changed so drastically she took another sip of her coffee, the warm liquid trickling down her throat into her stomach, warming her insides.

Spinning round she walked barefoot over to the fridge and with her free hand grabbed the handle and pulled the rusting door open. Suddenly her whole body tensed. She let out a loud piercing scream as her hand failed to hold onto the mug and it slipped from her grasp, hitting the cold floor with a crash, sending hot coffee everywhere as it shattered into pieces. She stood frozen, eyes glued to the shelf in the fridge where her breakfast was supposed to be.

Instead sat on a plate, surrounded by freshly picked wild flowers and penetrated by a finely detailed hunting knife, was a bloody heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jughead's phone buzzed in his pocket as he sat talking to Fangs and Sweet Pea in the Whyte Wyrm. He smiled when he saw Betty's name pop up on the screen, realizing she must now be awake. Sliding the message open his heart sunk. The text contained one lonely four letter word.

_'__help' _

Standing to his feet quickly he grabbed his keys.

"Boss everything alright?" Fangs asked following his lead.

"Betty," Was all he managed to shout as he ran through the maze of tables and slammed his way out the front door. Jumping onto his bike he fumbled with his keys before eventually getting them in the ignition. As he roared his way through the car park onto the road he heard the echoing rumble of Fangs and Sweet Pea following on their bikes. Together they raced through the tree lined road. 5 minutes later they pulled up outside the trailer. Barely remembering to turn the engine off he launched off and ran up the stairs, his feet barely touching the ground. He pushed through the trailer door and found Betty sat on the kitchen floor curled up into a ball. Her back pushed against the cupboards, knees pulled up into her chest with her arms wrapped tightly around them. She skin was pale and her eyes were bloodshot from all the tears she'd been crying. Kneeling down he pulled her body close to his and held her, showing her that she was safe.

"Betty, baby what's wrong?" he asked tentatively , pulling back slightly to see her face.

Sniffling she opened her mouth and attempted to speak. "F…Fridge" was all she could croak out as tear began to pool in her eyes once again. Fangs and Sweet Pea stepped in through the door and together walked over to the fridge.

Betty forced her eyes shut as they pulled the door open. Jughead stood up and turned to see what lay in their fairly normal, trailer fridge. His hand shot to his mouth as his eyes fell on the main shelf. The heart was just sat there; and it certainly hadn't been there when he'd left that morning which could only mean one thing. Someone had been in the trailer while Betty had been sleeping. Someone who could have easily hurt Betty and there would've been nothing he could do about it because he hadn't been there.

"Take some photos of that for me boys, I'm gonna sort Betty out," Jughead said, nodding towards the camera bag sat on the desk in the kitchen. The boys nodded as Jughead ushered his distraught girlfriend off the floor and into the next room. Setting her down on the bed he sat down next to her and pulled her into a warm, safe embrace. He didn't know what to say to try and make her feel better, so he just held her and pressed his lips into her fluffy blonde hair.

A few minutes passed before Betty pulled back slightly, sniffling and smiled at his sadly.

"I'm sorry to pull you away from the gang," she mumbled as she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Don't be silly baby, I should never have left you after how you've been feeling this week," Jughead said as he shook his head at her, "From now on though, you're not going anywhere without me or one of the guys at your side. No arguing."

Betty just nodded in agreement. She knew better than to argue with him about this and to be truthful to herself, she knew she'd feel safer having someone with her all the time.

"Jughead, what shall we do with this?" Fangs called from the kitchen.

"Bag it up, I want to know where it came from," he said.

"Sure thing boss."

Turning his attention back to Betty he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles softly.

"Bets, do you remember noticing anything strange this morning after I left? Any noises that may have woken you?" He asked as softly as he could but he needed answers.

"No, I didn't even know you'd gone till I woke up. I never heard you leave," she answered, shaking her head in further confirmation. He sighed in defeat, he had no idea how he would find out who had been in his trailer.

"Okay, don't worry sweetie. We'll get this sorted. Whoever this is, we will find them and they will pay." His voice was a little shaky, he was trying to be reassuring but at this moment in time he didn't even know how to start. He need to think, he needed to look at the heart again and the artefacts found with it.

"Why don't you go and run a bath, take some time and relax. I need to go and discuss this with the guys," he suggested as he stood up. Betty just nodded in reply as she stood up behind him. Stepping close to him she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, her lips still tasting salty from the tears she'd shed.

"Thank you Juggy," she whispered as their lips parted, then letting go of his hand she walked through to the bathroom. Rubbing his hands over his face he took a deep breath. Heading back into the kitchen he folded his arms across his chest.

"What have we go so far boys," he looked at them expectantly.

"The knife is the interesting thing. It looks hand crafted and like it has some meaning behind it," Sweet Pea explained handing the knife to his in an evidence bag. Jughead was going to be taking up a long distance learning course in Criminology so always had random stuff like that lying around. He took the small bag and examined the intricate knife. It had leaves and small animals carved into the handle, the blade perfectly sharpened all the way along. The blood pooled in the corner of the bag as the ran off the blade.

"This is all we have to go on," he stated bluntly. He was annoyed that there wasn't more to see, this knife wouldn't give them anything, someone had made sure not to leave any print or anything. The handle looked fresh and newly carved. Throwing himself down onto the kitchen chair he bought his hand to his chin.

"I'll see what I can find on the knife and anything else found but I don't think there will be much. So for now our main focus is making sure Betty is safe. What happened today cannot happen again."

Fangs and Sweet Pea nodded in agreement. Just as they were starting to gather all the bits and pieces together Jughead stood up.

"I don't want anyone else knowing about this. This stays between us in this trailer, the more people that know the better chance there is at finding out who done this," his voice was very strict. The guys just nodded in agreement. "Right lets get this stuff out of here."

Half an hour later as Betty clambered out of the bedroom, dressed in jeans and a plain t-shirt. It smelled of cleaning products and there were dirty clothes piled up in the sink. Jughead was sat sipping a cup of coffee on the back door step. Betty walked over and bent down behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek softly. He reached up and placed his free hand over hers.

"Did you find anything?" She asked, wrapping her legs around him as she sat down behind him.

"No, but we're taking it to the Sheriff's office and dad is going to let us do some basic tests," he explained, sipping his coffee once again.

"I think it's Josh," Betty blurted out dropping her arms from around his neck.

"What makes you think that?" Jug asked, spinning slightly so he was sideways facing Betty, moving her legs so that they were over his lap.

"They used to have wild flowers growing in his garden," She explained, rolling her fingers around in Jugheads. He looked at her, feeling like she had something more to say. "His dad had a set of hunting knives, I don't remember what they looked like but it seems fitting."

"It does, but it's not hard evidence," He saw Betty's face drop as he stated the fact. "I'll look into it though baby." He promised squeezing her hand.

"Thank you Juggy," she smiled back at him.

"Also Bets, I'm going to make sure you're not on your own at all. Either me, Fangs or Sweet Pea will be with you at all times," he explained, watching her face for any signs of annoyance. To his surprise she nodded in agreement.

"I'm happy with that, I just don't feel safe anymore. After last week I felt a bit vulnerable but I've been getting more and more confident. Then this happens," she looked down at their intertwined hands. "Someone was in here while I was sleeping, they could've done anything."

"I know baby, I feel awful I wasn't here for you," he swallowed an angry lump. "I don't know what I would've done if anything had happened to you."

They rested their heads together, happy to sit in silence for a few moments. Neither of them wanted to think about what could've happened, but different scenarios were playing through their head. Suddenly Jughead slid Betty's legs off his lap and stood up. He held an outstretched hand to her which she accepted. Pulling her to her feet he smiled happily at her.

"Shall we go for a swim?"

She looked questioningly at him, wondering if he was being serious.

"I'm deadly serious! It's hot enough for a swim," he said in a high excited voice.

"Okay then!" She laughed back at him. With that he dragged her into the bedroom to get their swimsuits. Betty laughed as she staggered around behind him. She knew he was trying to cheer her up and she loved it him even more for it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"We don't have to go if you don't feel up to it," Jughead reassured placing his hands on Betty's hips as she sat at the dressing table in her childhood bedroom.

"No Juggy, I want to go. Anyway we can't have the King and Queen missing Open Mic night!" she smiled in the mirror at him. Once a month the Serpents held an Open Mic Night. It was a simple way to get everyone together and have a laugh. Usually a couple of hopeful's came and mingled in hopes of being accepted into the Serpents. Although Betty was still shaken up from finding the heart in the fridge just that morning she knew that she had to stay strong and put on a brave face.

"Are you performing tonight?" Juggy asked slipping on his jacket over his plaid shirt.

"I don't think so, I'm not ready for that yet," she said sadly. Normally she loved performing but tonight she just didn't feel right. Jughead watched her from across the room as she strapped her feet into her boots. Tonight she was wearing blue jeans paired with a green logo shirt and black biker boots. He loved how she'd grown and adapted her style since leaving school a few weeks back. She'd started to leave behind the 'good girl' clothes and was stretching out towards biker girl. He would love her no matter what she wore, but he did approve of her new style.

"Are you staring at me Jones?" Betty asked sliding round on her stool.

"You're mine to stare at aren't you?" he questioned smiling at her. Betty couldn't help but laugh and smile at his playful words.

"Of course I'm yours, always have been and always will be," she smiled sweetly as she walked over to him, their arms wrapping round each other naturally as their lips touched.

"Come on then lets get going," Jughead smiled once they broke apart. Betty nodded and followed him out the door.

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

"Go get 'em Toni!" Betty shouted from her seat at the bar. They'd been at the bar a few hours now and she'd managed to fully relax and had begun enjoying herself. Toni winked back at her as she climbed up on stage. The cheers dyed down as she began to sing a beautiful version of _'Ain't no mountain high enough' _

Half way through the song as Betty was swaying away on her stool, Fangs approached Jughead who was sat behind her. From the corner of her eye she watched as they whispered quietly, Jughead glancing subtly at the door of the bar. A few minutes later he stands up.

"I'm just going outside for some air baby," he said, the tone of his voice filled with anger, worry and concern.

"Okay," she smiled, pretending she hadn't noticed. Jughead kissed her on the cheek and walked through the bar. Following Fangs through the crowd he clenched his fists. Pushing through the door he looked around the car park. Instantly his eyes fell upon a group of smartly dressed guys stood around two black Jeep's.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He bellowed across the dark gravelled parking lot. Running down the steps he marched across towards them with a group of Serpents following close behind him. Fangs managed to grab his arm before he was able to lay a hand on Joshua.

"Well is that anyway to talk to a visitor?" He smirked, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"You're not welcome here," Jughead spat viciously.

"I thought that since you all invaded our local haunt that it was only fair we come and see what this…ehum…fine establishment is like," He glanced around at the worn wooden building behind them.

"Get out of here before I make you leave."

"I don't think your little piece back there would be too happy about it," His faced was smug as his eyes wandered past Jughead and landed on something behind him. Spinning round Jughead's heart sunk as he saw Betty standing on the stairs resting one hand on the railings, her face a ghostly white.

"Betty go back inside," he shouted forcefully through the night air. She shook her head and made her way down the stairs, crunching across the gravel towards them.

"Betty go inside," Jughead growled taking a few steps towards her, positioning himself between her and Josh.

"Why is he here?" she sobbed angrily pushing him aside and stepping round him. The Serpents crowded round, making sure she couldn't get to Josh.

"I'm just trying to find out, now please go inside," he pleaded with her, grabbing her arm.

"Why are you here? Why do you keep coming back?" she shouted at Josh, shaking herself free of Jughead's grasp. "Leave us alone, don't you think you've ruined me enough?"

She pushed her way through the guys standing in her way, Jughead nodding at them to let her past, but they never moved too far from her side. Josh took a step towards her, he noticed the bodies behind her tensing as the space between them closed.

"Look at your little guard dogs protecting their queen," he jested laughing at them. "I'm here because I can be and theres nothing you can do about it." His face was evil and sadistic. Before Betty could control herself and before anyone could stop her she raised her hand and slapped him hard. Tears began streaming down her face as she raised her other hand and began hitting him over and over again.

"I hate you! You son of a bitch! Why did you come back? Why do you want to ruin me?" She screamed as she lashed out over and over, tears falling off her face as she clawed at his face. Jughead quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her backwards, feeling her body shake as she sobbed harder in his arms.

"You're lucky I'm not pressing charges you little bitch," Josh spat, wiping a small dribble of blood from his cheek.

"Get him out of here before I kill him," Jughead ordered as he held Betty close to him, his face a picture of anger and hatred. He bustled Betty back up the steps and sat her down on the bench on the porch. He watched from afar as his boys forced Josh and his groupies back into their cars, sending dust billowing into the air as they raced out of the car park. Jughead held Betty tight as she sobbed in his arms; his eyes followed the speeding cars down the road, wondering what he was going to do about them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Morning Betty," Jughead smiles as his girlfriend walks into the kitchen wearing only one of his shirts and a pair of lacy pink panties.

"Morning Juggy," she smiles back as she turns and pours herself a glass of juice from the fridge.

"Are you okay? After last night…" he askes hesitantly.

"I'm fine, actually it felt good to get some anger out," She smiled, perching on his lap.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling okay about it all, have you got any plans today?" His fingers trace along her thighs.

"I think I'm going to head out to the river, take my sketchbook and relax out there," she smiled, kissing his cheek tenderly as his face creased into deep worry lines.

"I'll come with you," he said firmly.

"No," Betty shook her head, "I need some alone time. Some time for just me to relax and unwind."

"You know what I said Betty, you're not to go anywhere without someone. What if whoever snuck in the house follows you?"

"I'll be fine, I'll take Hot Dog with me and I will make sure my phone is on at all time," she was trying to reassure him, she'd expected him to argue with her.

"No Betty," He lifted her off his lap and stood up, running a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Jug just liste…."

"No, after all that happened you still expect me to let you go wandering about in the woods on your own?" pacing around the small kitchen Jughead wiped his face harshly.

"Jughead, baby I know you're worried and yes I'm scared about what happened yesterday morning; but last night letting all that anger out, it empowered me. I felt alive and saying it out loud at Josh helped," taking his hands in hers she smiled at him. "I'm going to be okay Juggy, how can I relax when one of the boys are sat watching me?"

Jughead paced around the kitchen, his hands tussling through his hair over and over again, a sign that he was frustrated. Betty just watched him, her face soft and hopeful. She knew he was only worried about her but she just wanted him to understand.

Outside the clouds had started to part, letting the morning sun cast shadows across the driveway of the trailer. The woods lining the edging of the trailer park and the driveway were dark with a golden glow highlighting the edges of the tree trunks. A dark shadowed figure watched through the window as Jughead and Betty spoke, he could see that the discussion was heated, and he couldn't help but smile. The phone rung in his jean's pockets, slowly he pulled it out, answered it and put it to his ear.

"Hello…Yes I'm watching…. Think she's going out soon boss…Sure thing." Then he hung up and placed his phone back where it came from. Zipping up his coat, Jett smiled as Betty walked around inside the trailer, undressing as she went, grabbing clean clothes from inside the closet. His eyes followed her as she slowly unbuttoned the chequered shirt, exposing her perk breasts. Her face split into a beaming smile and it looked as if she was staring straight at him. He straightened slightly, hopeful that she was performing for him when Jughead appeared from the doorway of the bedroom and walked towards her. As he neared, he reached behind his head and pulled his t-shirt off in a quick easy movement. Betty closed the gap, throwing her arms around him as he buried his face into her neck, kissing her just where he could tell she liked it. His arms reached round and cupped her buttocks, gripping them intensely, Jett could see the pink peachy skin go white with the pressure of Jughead's fingers. Jughead lifted Betty up, she automatically wrapped her legs round his waist and their bodies pressure together, her breasts disappearing as they got squashed against Jughead's chest. Jett clenched his fists, watching from the shadows and she fumbled for Jughead's zipper. How he wished it was him in there, he imagined the feeling of her skin against his, her hard nipples pressed against him, he could just imagine the feeling of them in his mouth his tongue rolling over them. He felt his groin harden as Betty's panties were pushed off her feet. Betty pushed her lips against Jughead's, and Jett once again felt a pang of jealously. His jealous thoughts were disrupted by a loud, high pitched moan echoing from the trailer, Jett's eyes whizzed back to the window as Jughead held Betty's waist in place. She was still wrapped around his body as he stood in the middle of the bedroom. He bounced her petite frame up and down and Jett could hear the barely audible cries of passion. Jett saw a cloud of red mist blur his vision and he watched Betty's body tighten, her head fell back as the orgasm ripped through her body. Reaching round the back of his trousers he gripped the cold metal gun tucked away in his waistband. He began to slowly pull the gun out when a motorbike roared into the driveway. Quickly he pushed it back and stepped further behind the tree. He peered round the corner as the freshly sexed out couple fumbled quickly for clothes as their unexpected guest standing sheepishly at the front door. They would never realized how lucky that unexpected visitor was for them.


End file.
